Soprano Home Movies
"Soprano Home Movies" is the 1st episode of Part 2 and 13th episode of Season 6 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 78th overall episode of the series. Written by Diane Frolov, Andrew Schneider, David Chase and Matthew Weiner and directed by Tim Van Patten, it originally aired on April 8, 2007 episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny "Sack" Sacrimoni * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Gregory Antonacci as Butch DeConcini ''* = credit only Guest starring * John Bianco as Gerry Torciano * John "Cha Cha" Ciarcia Albie Cianflone * Dominic Chianese, Jr. as Dominic * Daniel P. Conte as Faustino "Doc" Santoro * Armen Garo as Salvatore "Coco" Cogliano * Robert LuPone as Bruce Cusamano * David Margulies as Neil Mink * Arthur J. Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Dania Ramirez as Blanca Selgado * Saundra Santiago as Jeannie Cusamano * Avery Elaine and Emily Ruth Pulcher as Domenica Baccalieri * Philippe Bergeron as Denis * Christian Laurin as Normand * Marc Bonan as René LeCours * Patrena Murray as Mercedes * Jim Bracchitta as Peter Acinapura * Dan Castleman as D.A. Castleman * Eric Morace as Detective Gaudioso * Hunter Gallagher as Brad * Kadin and Kobi George as Hector Selgado Episode recap In a flashback to the winter of 2004, a teenage boy witnesses Johnny Sack's arrest by the FBI and Tony Soprano dropping a pistol in the snow as he flees the scene. The boy picks up and accidentally fires the gun, and then takes it with him back into his house. Over three years later, in August 2007, Essex County authorities arrest Tony on a gun charge based on the boy's testimony after he was caught with the illegal weapon in his car. Tony is briefly jailed in Newark before appearing in court with his attorney, Neil Mink, who easily secures Tony's release on bail. In Brooklyn, a party is held for Phil Leotardo, who has recently returned from the hospital after a long convalescence following a near-fatal heart attack. Phil tells the Lupertazzi crime family that he is ready to settle down and "enjoy his grandchildren." After Tony returns home, he and Carmela travel to Janice and Bobby's upstate New York cabin to celebrate Tony's birthday. On the way, Tony receives a call from Mink and is told the gun charge has been dropped. Tony and Bobby bond as they fire Bobby's customized AR-10assault rifle in the nearby woods. Bobby gives Tony the firearm as a birthday present. While fishing on the lake in Bobby's motor boat, Tony reflects that there are likely only two ways a mobster's criminal activities might end: prison or murder. Tony tells Bobby that his plans to use a protégé to shield himself from police scrutiny has failed, and that he is looking for a position for Bobby in the Soprano family. Tony comments that Bobby has never "popped his cherry" in regards to killing someone, in contrast with Bobby's father; Bobby replies that he has come close, but that his father never wanted it for him. Meanwhile, A.J. opts to skip going to his new job at Beansie Gaeta's pizzeria and uses his parents' bedroom to entertain his girlfriend and some partygoers. Tony, Carmela, Bobby, and Janice get increasingly drunk and argue over a game of Monopoly. Over Tony's objections, Janice relates an embarrassing childhood story in which a gun accidentally discharged and shot through Livia's beehive hairdo. Tony then starts making jabs at Janice's looks and past lifestyle, eventually causing Bobby to beat him in a fight. Panicking, Bobby tries to drive off drunk and backs into a tree. He returns and apologizes to Tony before the two couples go to bed. Tony wakes up in the middle of the night and tells the Baccalieris that Bobby beat him fair and square. The couples seem to make amends, but Tony increasingly obsesses over losing the fight to Bobby and makes angry comments to anyone who will listen. Tony and Bobby leave for a prearranged business meeting with two Québécois, but inform their wives they are going to play golf. In exchange for a large amount of expired prescription medication, Tony agrees to a hit on the brother-in-law of one of the Québécois and asks Bobby to personally take care of it. Bobby is compelled to accept the task. Carmela and Janice nervously wait for their husbands and get into an argument when Carmela shows resentment at Janice's implications that Tony's behavior comes from his family. Carmela maintains that Tony is not a "vindictive man." Once the men return to the house, Carmela and Tony leave for home and Bobby immediately sets off for Montreal to complete the hit. Bobby finds his target in the laundry room of an apartment building. Seemingly frenzied, Bobby shoots him dead at point-blank range. The victim rips a part of Bobby's shirt before the mobster flees the bloody scene. Back home, Tony watches a "Soprano Home Movies" DVD given to him by Janice as a birthday present. Mink calls, informing Tony that the FBI has picked up the gun charge and will likely use it as a predicate for Tony's RICO case. Bobby returns to his lakefront house, picks up his daughter and gazes out over the lake in silence as the sun sets.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six